


Forever Bound

by faerietalegal



Series: The Four Strongest [4]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the events of Soul Bound.</p><p>The pack faces new challenges and a new life in a new country.<br/>Let's see how it all works out.</p><p>Undergoing a rewrite.. I lost track of the story due to RL stuff.. Will post rewrite when I'm done :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here we are now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Story, same characters as Soul Bound.
> 
> You may see a lot of references to "Wherever I go" by Miley Cyrus. Sorry but the song is a bit of an inspiration for this.

Two years since the Alpha pack was killed, and all was revealed.

Now, The entire Pack. Author looks at the pack, “What have you decided to call this pack?”

Blaine and Talia looked at each other, then at Blaine's mates. The five grinned, “Dracula.”

Author raised her eyebrow at them, And Kurt grinned, “We're kidding. It's the Prince Pack now, in honor of Blaine and I.”

Author nodded. Then looked over their shoulders to see Abraham Van Helsing and Waldemarr. She then ceased to be seen.

Blaine and Kurt turned around and saw the two men. They exclaimed, “Grandfather!”

The men held out their arms to hug the boys when they ran up to them. Abraham looked at them, “Glad to see you, my sons.”

Kurt smiled, “Glad to see you too.”

Derek and Stiles came over and hugged the older men. They smiled and Waldemarr said, “Glad to see all of our children, honestly.”

Van nodded. “We bring news.”

Kurt looked at him, “It's time for the pack to visit Transylvania, isn't it?”

Van smiled at him, “It is.”

Kurt turned to Talia, who nodded.

She smiled, “We have a private plane just for this. I didn't want to have to pay the cost of flying 30 plus people from California to Romania.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, “And was the plane cheaper?”

She smirked, “IT would have cost about 30 thousand for me to fly all of us first class, maybe more. Only cost me about 20 thousand to buy the plane. And it's another 15 thousand for the fuel, So I think I'm saving money. Plus I doubt this will be our last trip there.”

She looked at Van and Waldemarr, who nodded at her.

She looked at them, “So Better we have a plane that can take us back and forth at a moments notice then to have any issues with commerical flights, and no wolf issues to scare people.”

Everyone couldn't help but agree with her reasoning.

Waldemarr looked at Kurt. “Kurt, dear. I see you haven't chosen the bite yet.”

Kurt looked at him, “Still thinking about it.”

Van nodded and turned to Blaine, “We must go and introduce you as my heir, son, and Kurt as Love's.”

Kurt smiled, “Yes, Grandfathers.”

Waldemarr smiled at Van and kissed him softly.

 

Talia made the call to get the plane ready.

Everyone went to their rooms to pack.

Since the pack had expanded, Talia had added a huge addition.

It was attached to the original through the living room.

There were even rooms for the council who visited regularly, wanting to get to know the pack.

Their reasoning was the heirs were part of the pack, so the council wanted to know everyone.

To nobody's surprise, Brittany was a favorite of the council.

Abraham claimed it was her personality.

Kurt personally thought it was that she was a calming influence like him.

Talia looked at Abraham, "Peter and Chris are staying here. We discussed it and I would feel more comfortable having someone here to watch over our territory."

Abraham smiled, "That, my dear, is a smart decision."

In all, it took a few days for the plane to be ready, refueling set up on the East Coast, and the pack to be ready.

They were soon boarding the plane. When everyone boarded and was seated, Kurt and Blaine stood up and moved to the front of the plane.

Kurt looked over his pack, "We each have something to say. Wolfman?"

Blaine looked over every face, "We are a family. Don't ever forget that."

Everyone smiled at him, especially Abraham.

Kurt looked over his family, and his grandfather. "We face tomorrow, but don't say goodbye to yesterday. Because Yesterday made tomorrow possible."

Everyone grinned at his obvious reference to Hannah Montana. Santana spoke up, "Been watching Hannah Montana again, Kurtie?"

He grinned at her, "Guilty pleasure, Satan."

Laughter rang out through the pack.

 


	2. Arrival  in Romania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pack arrives. Things get a bit crazy just beforehand.

They landed in Romania 15 hours after they left California. Soon as the plane was in the air, everyone was asleep. 

Two hours before the plane was set to touch down, Everyone woke up. Blaine and Derek looked at each other and got up.

Telling Kurt and Stiles they would be right back, the two went in the back where Waldemarr and Abraham sat.

There was a flurry of whispering.  Waldemarr  nodded and gave Blaine something. Abraham grinned at the boys.

Walking back, they found Alan and Talia and whispered to them. Grins formed on the two faces.

Abraham and Waldemarr got up and followed the boys, so did Talia and Alan.

Blaine and Derek stood before their mates, and knelt.

Kurt and Stiles looked confused, until both men said, "Will you marry me?"

Shock rang out throughout the plane, until they heard a pair of yeses from the shocked boys.

Blaine and Derek grinned, Derek put a sterling silver band, with a wolf's head on black onyx on Stiles finger.

Kurt received a more elaborate ring of sterling silver with a gold wolf. (Links to both rings in end notes)

Both couples kissed. Kurt broke away to reach into his bag. He pulled out a small black box. Stiles did the same.

They traded partners and looked into their eyes. Kurt spoke quietly to Derek, and offered him the box. Inside was a ring similar to Stiles.

Derek whispered yes, and Kurt put the ring on Derek's left hand. Stiles had similar words with Blaine, and Blaine had a ring much like Kurt's.

The only difference was that there were moons behind the wolves. The four boys hugged. Kurt turned to His grandfather.

"Grandfather, is there a way that Derek and Stiles can be given a Title so they don't have to worry about losing me or Blaine?"

Waldemarr nodded, "We can make them Prince Consorts. It is only used for soulmates that do not want to be apart."

Kurt smiled, "Then we will do that."

Talia looked at Kurt, "What did you say to Derek?"

Kurt smiled at her, "I asked him to be my spiritual husband."

Stiles smiled, "I did the same with Blaine."

Everyone smiled. Stiles looked around, "It has more to do with the fact they are our second soulmates, therefore best friends."

 There were nods all around. Erica looked at them, "I think that's a real good idea."

She turned to Santana, "What about it, spiritual wifey?"

Santana smiled, "I think the entire pack needs to do it."

The whole pack nodded. Above, the seatbelt sign flashed.

Everyone sat down and buckled in. The plane landed.

"Welcome, Princes and Pack, to Romania." Abraham said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rings I was thinking of...
> 
> Stiles Ring  
> http://www.amazon.com/Mens-Wolf-Art-Ring-Call/dp/B001ZCQ2W2/ref=sr_1_15?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1431710835&sr=1-15&keywords=wolf
> 
> Kurt's Ring  
> http://www.amazon.com/Landstroms-Sterling-Black-Hills-Gold/dp/B004WO92WW/ref=sr_1_1?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1431711048&sr=1-1&keywords=wolf


	3. Entering Romania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is in for some surprises.
> 
> So that laptop I was trying to fix... ended up the the laptop graveyard... and I got a brand spanking new one... So you get an update, and I get to keep working. *HUGS AND KISSES*   
> I haven't totally figured out the story, but I"ll get there eventually.

They departed the plane once it was safe. Outside there were six  SUV's waiting for them.

Waldemarr and Abraham turned to the pack.

Abraham spoke,  "The Four will join us in the royal SUV. The next SUV will be Talia, Jacob and the council. The rest spread out among the last four."

Everyone nodded at them and spread out. Once everyone was in the vehicles, they proceeded to Abraham's castle.

Everyone watched the scenery flash by. Most were taking pictures and exclaiming over something they passed.

In the royal SUV, Kurt was holding Blaine and Derek's hands, and shaking.

Stiles grabbed their empty hands and the four held hands, giving Kurt a measure of comfort.

Everyone knew he was still a little off because of the last 4 years.

Derek leaned over Blaine and whispered to Kurt. Kurt nodded.

Everyone else looked at Derek. Derek spoke up, “He wishes his parents were here.”

Blaine nodded and let go of Kurt's hand to wrap his arm around Kurt. He pulled the younger man into a side hug.

Stiles leaned over and rubbed Kurt's leg. “It'll be okay, Foxie. I'm sure they're watching over you.”

Kurt smiled at his soul mates.

Waldemarr whispered to Abraham, who smiled.

They just sat there watching the boys.

Soon, the SUV passed through a set of finely woven gates.

Before them stood a tall and stately castle. Kurt thought it was gorgeous, whereas Stiles just thought it was dark and fore-brooding.

Derek and Blaine just raised eyebrows at the blackness of the castle.

Waldemarr had the same opinion as Kurt.

Abraham just shook his head, “Every time I come here, I think the outer facade of the castle needs cheering up, then I go inside.”

Everyone but Waldemarr raised their eyebrow at him. He just grinned.

Just then, the SUV stopped in front of the castle.

Soon, the door was opened and Abraham and Waldemarr got out.

The rest followed. The other SUV's were emptying as well.

Santana was staring at the castle, “Damn, this is one ominous castle.”

Kurt looked at her, “Didn't even know you knew the meaning of that word.”

She just grinned at him.

A bulky dark skinned man walked up, “Welcome home, your majesties, your highnesses and honored guests.”

Waldemarr looked at him, “Thank you, Albert. Everyone, this is Albert, head of the household.”

Everyone greeted him, and he smiled at them.

However, Stiles without his filter, said “Hmm strange.. you look a lot like Boyd.”

Albert looked over the group, and saw Boyd. He cocked his head just like Boyd.

Waldemarr looked at the two of them, and some would say his eyes turned to saucers.

Albert looked at his copy, and asked. “Is Boyd your first name or last name?”

“Last name. First name is Vernon.”

Albert's lips twitched, “Welcome home, grandson.”

Crashes were heard, and when those standing looked around they saw half the pack had fainted.

Funny enough, it was the pack Blaine led before the two combined. Well, all except Brittany.

She stood there confused. She walked over to Kurt and asked, “Dolphin's dolphin, why is everyone on the ground?”

Albert raised an eyebrow at the weird blond girl. Kurt explained to Brittany.

She eventually nodded.

To everyone's surprise, she walked over to Albert and gave him a hug. “Hi, I'm Brittany. Blackie is my best friend!”

Albert just stared at the little blonde girl.

By then, Boyd had come back to consciousness, and said, “Show him your wrist, Blondie.”

Brittany did, and Albert saw Boyd's name as her second.

He understood what she meant

. He watched as the people who had fainted came back to consciousness. “If everyone would follow me inside, it's quite chilly outside.”

They all did, Waldemarr leading with a bright grin on his face.

Abraham quietly admonished him to control himself.


	4. Secrets and explainations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack starts preparations for Kurt's coronation...   
> Arthur learns the pack history.  
> Author still can't figure what the hell Waldemarr is up to...

The pack spent a few days learning Kurt's family home.

The biggest rule they were told is not to go into the South Wing.

This made them look at each other with raised eyebrows.

So they did not notice the grins Abraham and Waldemarr shared.

Talia did notice Waldemarr go to the South wing on occasion, but she did not say anything.

Kurt and Derek had been whisked away a few times to meet with the royal tailor.

Waldemarr had let them know on arrival that the event to present Kurt as heir was a week later, so they did not have a lot of time.

Everyone had been fitted for clothing, but Kurt and Derek had more elaborate outfits due to Kurt's royal status.

The event would be acknowledging Kurt as royal heir to the Maldives throne, as well as Derek's place as Kurt's consort.

Kurt and Derek came back to see everyone was missing.

They looked at each other, “Where?”

Derek just shrugged and they decided to sit in the smaller living room and wait.

They spent a good two hours talking before a bunch of wolves and a few humans came in.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's wolf form. “I guess you guys went for a run.”

He got a wolfish grin as a response. Then the wolves left, and the humans sat around.

Kurt asked them what they had been up to.

Stiles sat on Kurt's lap facing Derek and told them everything that had happened in the four hours that Kurt and Derek had been gone.

Slowly, the pack trickled in, human and dressed.

Blaine noticed where Stiles was and moved to sit on Derek.

Derek just wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist and smiled at him.

Stiles had his head on Kurt's shoulder.

The rest of the pack was sitting around them, touching one of their mates.

Talia smiled as she looked around, “You know, I'm glad we found each other. This is the pack I've always envisioned for the Hales.”

Blaine looked at her, grinning. “Same here for mine. Never thought I'd be where I am now. But I'm happy.”

Alan looked at Blaine, “This is all I ever wanted for you, Son. Having all this makes me glad I did what I had to do.”

Blaine got off Derek's lap and walked over to the man he called his dad.

He pulled the man into a hug and whispered in his ear.

Everyone could see Alan's eyes get wet.

The wolves heard and whispered to the humans what Blaine had said.

Kurt's eyes were misty.

Kurt sent Stiles a telepathic message, Stiles lifted his head to look at Kurt.

Derek could tell they were talking.

But when he tried to get an idea, He found himself blocked by Kurt.

He leaned over and whispered, “Why am I not in whatever conversation you two are having in those heads?”

Stiles grinned at him, and whispered “You can't keep anything to yourself, babe.”

Derek gasped and put a hand over his heart, “You impugn my honor.”

Kurt snickered, “It's true. You spoiled my surprise for Blaine's last birthday, remember?”

Derek moved back and pouted.

Blaine came over and sat on Derek's lap again. “Are those two conspiring again?”

Derek wrapped his arms around Blaine and nodded, “Won't let me in the conversation.”

Blaine grinned, “Derek, everyone knows you can't keep a secret. Get used to it.”

Derek just pouted at Blaine. They heard laughter around the room.

Derek looked around, and saw everyone looking at him. His cheeks turned a very bright red.

Stiles grinned, leaned over and kissed Derek's pout away.

Blaine grinned cheekily, and looked at Kurt. Getting a nod, he kissed Derek's cheek.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Derek pulled away from Stiles to give Blaine a raised eyebrow.

Blaine just kept grinning, “Two kisses are better than one.”

Stiles laughed, and went back to lounging on Kurt.

He placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Arthur came in, looked around. “Why do you people cease to surprise me the more I see you?”

Kurt looked at him, “What do you mean, Arthur?”

“In my day, we were closer to our heart mates than our other mates. But sire, you and yours are closer than I ever was to my other mates.”

Kurt looked at him, “Have a seat, I'll tell you a little story.”

Arthur nodded and sat on the couch next to Derek.

It was big enough for 6 people, after all.

Kurt, with Stiles still on his lap holding him, proceeded to explain about his father's death, and Talia making an agreement with his parents to take custody after his father's death.

He also explained about losing his brother Finn.

At this Rachel and Puck were in tears and holding each other, Arthur noticed.

Kurt said, “That's Finn's wife and mate, Rachel. The guy holding her is her second mate, He lost his wife Quinn soon after Finn died. But I consider them family. The three of us have that bond.”

Rachel and Puck smiled at him.

Arthur nodded, he understood it.

Kurt proceeded to explain about Dave stalking him, then the Alpha pack and how it brought the two packs together, causing everyone to find their heart mates in the other pack.

Arthur just stared at the pack until Kurt finished explaining everything.

He looked at them, “You have been through a lot, but I'm glad to see it brought everyone together.”

They all smiled at him.

Blaine took up the story, explaining how the two packs became one and formed a new pack they affectionately named the Prince Pack.

Issac piped up, “Because we have two princes in our midst. We had to acknowledge our royalty.”

Albert laughed, “Makes sense. Now, I came in to inform everyone that Dinner will be served in..” he checked his watch, “20 minutes in the throne room.”

Everyone nodded at him.

Waldemarr came in, saw Arthur sitting and smiled. “I was looking for you, Arthur. How long before dinner?”

The pack harminously stated, “Twenty minutes. In the Throne room.”

Waldemarr laughed, and Arthur shook his head.

He muttered, “One of these days, I'm going to be out of a job.”

Kurt grinned, “Arthur, you'll always have a job. After all, you are family.”

Arthur smiled at Kurt, “Thank you, your highness.”


	5. Coronation of the Moldova Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title explains it all. This is longest chapter yet... 1500+words.
> 
> The author is an idiot.. She has been putting Maladives when it should have been Moldova.. so she deeply regrets any confusion of the name... She realized this when she went to look for the churches mentioned in this chapter. so she deeply apologises and will right her wrongs. *hides under her blanket"

The Coronation day came faster than anybody would have liked.

However, nobody in Moldova could say this was a normal coronation.

For one, Kurt had no blood relatives other than Waldemarr.

The villagers found the entire front row blocked, so they couldn't sit there.

Waldemarr wanted the event at the Capriana Monastery, unfortunately it was too small.

So they choose the larger sized Hancu Monastery.

It took a lot of work to get the monastery ready, but the end result was a coronation fit for the new prince.

Waldemarr had warned Kurt that this would be slightly religious.

They had a long talk about religion and Kurt decided to accept it for the people.

After all, he would be their prince. Inside, everyone who was invited had been seated.

It was televised throughout Moldova, so everyone could witness the event.

According to Waldemarr, it was rare the people got to see the royal family.

The council came in and sat on the seats that were set up for them, at a ninety degree angle to the thrones.

The guests were talking in hushed tones when trumpets sounded all over.

Albert came in and walked down the long aisle to the alter where four thrones were.

He turned to face the assembled and spoke, “All rise for His royal majesty King Abraham of Transylvania, and His royal majesty King Waldemarr of Moldova.”

Everyone rose and watched the two kings enter and take their seats.

Arthur turned and bowed to them. Waldemarr nodded.

Arthur then turned back to the assembled, “Please welcome Bishop Nicolae Tkach.”

A old man in ordinate green robes slowly walked up, aided by a younger man in black.

He stood before the kings and softly bowed. They smiled at him. He turned around, and nodded to Albert.

Albert spoke up, “Please welcome the Prince Pack from the United States.”

Everyone watched as two rows of people came down the aisle, then split off so they were in the front row.

They then took their seats.

Quite a few people noticed Blaine and Stiles had Transylvanian sashes going from their right shoulder to their left hip.

Some noticed the resemblance between Arthur and Boyd.

Erica heard a woman behind her whisper _Are those two related?_ _Because the younger one could be his twin._

She just grinned to herself. Boyd heard and smirked.

The two kings noticed and raised their left eyebrows.

Erica mouthed _Tell you later._

Arthur stood there, then turned to the kings.

Waldemarr stood up and looked over the assembly. “It is my honor and privilege to introduce you to my grandson and the heir to the Moldova throne, His Royal Highness Prince Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and his Consort, Prince Derek Hale of the Prince Pack.”

With that, Kurt and Derek walked in.

As the crowd watched, they made their way to stand next to Albert.

The bishop moved to the top of the altar, in front of the kings.

Waldemarr sat down as Derek and Kurt moved so they were in front of the bishop.

Stiles and Blaine mentally heard Kurt mutter _Too much formality for me._

The two of them and Derek had to school their expressions so nobody would know, but inside they were laughing their pants off.

The ceremony started with Derek officially getting his title and pledging his loyalty to Moldova.

Then Kurt had to go through a more elaborate process as the Crown Prince.

(AN: I am not an expert on royal functions, so I'd suggest you look up videos on coronations)

After all the titles were given and the Bishop had been seated in the front row.

Waldemarr stood up again and looked at the crowd, “I now present your future king, The Crown prince Kurt. Long may he reign.”

The crowd clapped loudly for their future king.

Kurt and Derek moved to sit in the chairs next to Waldemarr.

Kurt looked around and saw the crowd.

He whispered to his grandfather, who nodded.

Kurt stared at Albert's head, within seconds Albert was at his side, bending over.

Kurt was grateful he had told Albert about his telepathic abilities.

They had a whispered conversation and Albert nodded.

Albert straightened and turned to the assembled, “His Royal Highness would like to say a few words.”

Albert moved to the side so Kurt could be the center of attention.

Kurt looked around at his subjects and Pack.

He smiled, “First of all, Thank you all for attending my coronation. I greatly appreciate everyone's support. I hope to spend some time exploring Moldova so I may learn more about the country I have sworn loyalty to. The ceremonies witnessed here today are ancient in their wisdom, but their meanings still take hold in my heart. When I first found out I was to be Prince of Moldova, I was in extreme sadness having lost what I thought was the last of my family. My Father, Burt Hummel. But not even a week after his death, I was introduced to a new family, The Hale Pack. My mate, Derek, came to me then and helped me deal with the sadness. I thank them for that.”

The former Hale pack smiled and nodded their heads at him.

He smiled back then continued, “What none of us knew at the time, was that all of us would meet our heart mates. Although, some of us were a little leery of them,” he winks at Stiles, who just grinned at him.

The whole pack snickered. “The Hale pack and the Santa pack combined into the Prince Pack, because the two packs were connected because we all had our heart mates in the other pack. We formed a family. Today we have added to that family. I now consider the people of Moldova part of my family.”

The entire crowd stood and clapped for their new prince.

Every home in Moldova that was not at the coronation watching on their television smiled and hugged each other.

To all of them, a son of Moldova was born that day.

Waldemarr had tears in his eyes but was smiling at his grandson.

Abraham was wiping tears away with a handkerchief.

With that, the coronation was over. But nobody left.

The king looked around, “Is there something else?”

A 5 year old girl stood up and walked over to Kurt. She looked up at him, and crooked her finger.

She was asking him to come down to her level.

He did, and she asked, “Who is your prince, your highness?”

The whole room smiled.

Kurt grinned at her, then looked to Blaine.

Blaine smiled, stood up and walked over.

He knelt next to Kurt, “I am, my lady.”

She looked at him, then at Abraham. “You look a lot like him.”

She pointed to Abraham.

Blaine smiled at her, “That's because he is my grandfather, my lady.”

“Oh.” She looked confused.

“What is it, my lady?” Kurt asked.

“How does that work? They're your grandfathers, and yet you are mated to each other.”

Derek came over, and knelt next to her, “Do you know what happened to the king before he took up the crown?”

She nodded. He looked around, and saw everyone nodding.

He smiled, “The King had two halves. He lived the first half with Kurt's grandmother, and the rest of their family. Then when that half went away, his second half came to life. So in a way, the first half which is Kurt's half is no longer there. But the king has the memories of the first half.”

The little girl nodded.

Derek continued, “So the king choose Kurt because they are family. Kurt and Blaine have no blood or family connection other than the kings being together..”

The little girl nodded and said, “You can't change what's on your hand, right?”

Derek, Kurt and Blaine smiled and nodded.

She smiled at them and gave each of them a hug. “Welcome to the family, your Highness.”

Kurt looked at her, “What's your name, my lady?”

She smiled and said “Lizbeth.”

Kurt grinned at her and heard her belly growl, “That's a beautiful name, Lizbeth. Now why don't you go home and get some food into that belly? I can hear it growling.”

Lizbeth giggled, and went to her mother.

Everyone slowly left except the pack and the kings.

Waldemarr went over to Kurt and pulled him into a hug. “I'm proud of you, Kurt. The way you have taken to Moldova and everything that's been going on lately.”

“Well, I did agree to be your heir, and so far I'm liking it.” Kurt smiled at his grandfather.

Waldemarr hugged the boy again.

Abraham came over, looked around, and said, “I hope Blaine's coronation goes as smoothly as this one. But we have to wait two months for that.”

Blaine looked at his grandfather, “Why?”

“We have no church large enough, So They're building an indoor amphitheater for us.”

“That seems like a waste of the people's time and money.” Blaine lamented.

Abraham smiled, “It's actually been in planning mode for the last 10 years, they just had to raise the money to build it. An anonymous donor gave them the last 3 million dollars they needed.”

“It was the crown, wasn't it?” Kurt asked cheekily.

Abraham grinned at him.

Everyone else just laughed.

Waldemarr walked over to Erica. “What were you two grinning at before the ceremony started?”

Erica's smile turned to a smirk. “Some ladies behind us were talking about Boyd and Arthur looking a lot alike. They said Boyd could be his twin.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow from where he had been standing, “Really? That's very interesting.”


	6. An Accident.. Sadness... and changes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'm working on it slowly. This was in the planning stages for a while, but here we go...

While they waited for the new ampitheater to be build in Transylvania, The Prince pack decided to stay in Moldavia for a short time.

They learned the language and customs of the people, and generally got to know the country.

A week passed before everyone except the Princes and their consorts left for California.

A month later, Albert came to the royal sitting room where The princes and their consorts were louging.

“Your highnesses, I have terrible news!” He panicked.

Kurt looked at him from his place in Blaine's lap, “Albert, calm down and tell us.”

“Do you remember the little girl, Lizbeth?”

Kurt smiled and nodded.

Albert still looked slightly panicked as he spoke, “Her family has been in an accident. She is the only survivor.”

Kurt gasped and rushed to him, “And where is she?”

“Right now, she's in the hospital. She just has minor scratches. Her mother suffered a head injury that killed her right away. Her Father has been dead for I believe 5 years now. She has no other relatives or siblings. There's talk of sending her to a Romanian orphange because we have none here.”

Kurt looked stricken, and turned to his mates.

They all nodded at the thought he sent.

The four men smiled at each other.

Albert raised an eyebrow.

Just then Waldemarr and Abraham came into the room.

Waldemarr saw the sadness on everyone's face, and Abraham looked downtrodden.

Kurt looked at the kings, “Has the crown ever adopted a Moldavian child?”

Both men shook their heads, and Waldemarr spoke up “It's allowed, as long as the child's parentage is proven.”

Kurt looked at them, “Remember the little girl at my coronation?”

Both men nodded. “There was an accident. Her mother did not survive, only her. I wish to adopt her, and build an orphange for the Mordavian children.”

Waldemarr smiled, “I remember her, she is a true Mordavian child. I agree we should build the orphanage. Too many of our children who lose their families are sent to Romania. It's time we had one here for those children so we do not lose them.”

Kurt looked to Albert, who was grinning.

Albert looked at him, “You have a very loving heart, your highness. I will make sure the child comes here.”

Kurt smiled at Albert, “Thank you, Albert.”

Kurt looked at his mates, “Are all of you sure you want this?”

They all looked affronted that he would even ask.

Stiles walked up to him, “Kurt, I speak for all three of us when I say we would love to adopt her. She is a sweet and loving child, and I think she would fit in with our little family.”

Kurt smiled.

Derek and Blaine walked over and the four men stood in a four way hug.

Albert, Waldemarr and Abraham all smiled at the group.

Waldemarr looked at Albert, “Arrange Lizbeth's move here, the adoption and the building of the first Moldavian orphange. It's time we brought Moldavia to the present.”

Albert nodded, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Kurt gave his grandfather a watery smile.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist.

Derek and Stiles just held the princes tight.

Waldemarr looked at Kurt, “If you adopt her, she will become Her highness, Princess Lizbeth of Moldovia.”

Kurt looked worried, “What does that mean?”

“Basically, she will be the heir to your throne here. Our laws are a bit lax in terms of heirs.”

Blaine looked at Kurt, “We'd have a heir to your throne. Which I know you were worried about. However, it means my throne still needs a heir.”

Abraham spoke up, “And your throne requires a blood heir, Blaine.”

Kurt looked at Waldemarr, “I'd like to have a blood heir, but I don't know werewolf biology enough to guess if Blaine and I could have children without a surrogate.”

Derek looked around, “Honestly If I may, I don't know much about werewolf biology. I may be able to get more information from my mother and Peter.”

Kurt nodded, “We're due for a visit to California, anyway.”

Waldemarr and Abraham could see that the four men were seriously considering all of their options.

Kurt turned to Albert, “Get her here. The sooner you can, the better. We'll work on the Royal adoption and make it a party for the people of Moldavia. Show off their new princess, what do you say?”

Albert was surprised that Kurt asked his opinion.

But he answered honestly. “I think, your highness, that you are showing this old butler a thing or two about how the crown is going to change things around Moldavia. If I may, I'd like to join you on your journey to this California. I'd like to see Vernon again.”


End file.
